Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by ShiTiger
Summary: Louie's plan to get Tenderfeet out of their home hits a snag, and he's forced to resort to more drastic measures. Transgender Louie, in this particular story. Not a pairing story, but mentions of Doofus x Louie.
1. The Big Bad Bigfoot

_(Spoilers for the episode of: The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck)_

 **Quick note,** following several 'guest' reviews. Yes, Louie is transgender, **in this particular fic**. I am not claiming that Louie is originally transgender in the show. This is simply a 'what if?' fic. If you dislike the idea, or have issues with transgender people in general, this story is clearly not going to appeal to you. I'm happy to answer questions, but please login so that I can respond to your comment.

I enjoyed writing this story, as I adore Louie, and I have a soft-spot for our residential bigfoot, Gavin/Tenderfoot, as well. Have fun reading it :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Big Bad Bigfoot**

* * *

"Oh, bigfoot, you just poked a bear," the youngest triplet whispered, glaring at the hairy creature his brothers were coddling.

* * *

Louie snuck into the room, eyeing the sleeping bigfoot on the floor. _Threaten my family… I don't think so._ Raising the hair trimmer, he slashed down, only to find his hand caught in a tight grip. Dark eyes gleamed up at him from a smug, hairy face.

"I don't think so, bro," the beastman announced, grabbing the hair trimmer from his hand, and tossing it across the room. Yanking the young duck forward, he spun him around, and pinned him to the ground.

"Let me go!" Louie shouted, struggling to get out from under the creature.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you? Don't you get it yet? If this was a fairytale, you'd be _little green riding hood_ — and I'd be the **Wolf** ," the bigfoot snarled dangerously.

The triplet stared up him, unimpressed. "Oh really?" Louie said, raising an eyebrow.

The bigfoot's grin widened, and he flexed his claws inches from the duck's now-uneasy face. "Really," he purred.

A sudden plan flashed through his mind, prompting Louie to open his mouth, and scream at the top of his lungs! Startled, the giant beast loosened his grip, and blinked at him in shock. Outside the door, two voices shouted in unison. "LOUIE!"

Grabbing the creature's giant, claws-now-retracted hand, the youngest triplet pulled it down, pressing it to his chest. "Checkmate," he whispered, before adopting a terrified expression.

"Oh no, you don't…" the bigfoot muttered, attempting to pull away, only to find the duck's hands firmly gripping his own.

"Tenderfeet, what are you doing to Louie?" Huey shouted, as he and Dewey raced into the room.

"Guys!" Louie cried, releasing his grip on the beast's hand, and darting out from under him. Throwing himself into Dewey's open arms, he pressed his tear-stained face into his chest.

"Louie, what's going on? Did Tenderfeet attack you?" the middle triplet asked, his gaze darting from his brother to the startled bigfoot in the center of the room.

"He was pinning me down, and grinding against my leg. I… I think he wanted to make a baby bigfoot with me," Louie admitted, clutching his brother tightly.

"No!" Dewey said, gaping in shock.

The bigfoot's mouth dropped open. _Wait… what now?_

"Do you think he could smell that you're actually a…" Huey trailed off as Louie's head raised, his dark eyes glaring fiercely back at him. "Um, nevermind."

"But you're okay, right? We got here in time?" Dewey asked, rubbing his younger brother's back, even as he took in the creature's now narrowed eyes. "Was our little Llewelyn scared of the big bad bigfoot?"

"Don't call me that. I was just a bit startled, is all," Louie said, pulling away and wiping at his tears. "I'm pretty sure I'm traumatized for life, but if you want to keep him, I won't stop you." The youngest triplet turned to glance at his older brother, then focused on the beast in the middle of the room. "But you have to get him _**neutered**_."

The bigfoot let out a loud "Eep!" and clutched the sensitive equipment between his legs.

"Of course, we will. That's our responsibility as pet owners," the blue-clad duck bragged, giving the giant hairy creature a pleasant smile.

"No," Huey interrupted with a sigh. The bigfoot relaxed instantly. "It wouldn't be fair to our dear Tenderfeet." The bigfoot nodded rapidly. "We have to return him to the woods."

 _Noooooooo!_ The bigfoot groaned pitifully, giving the little red duck his weepiest eyes.

"This is for your own good," the eldest triplet insisted, before his attention refocused back on his younger brother. "Oh, and by the way, I fixed your hoodie. Maybe Tenderfeet thinks you smell pretty, and that's why he wanted it."

Louie snatched the green garment from his brother's hands, running his fingers over the stitches. "Let's just get your _randy_ pet back to the woods already. He's too big to be trying to hump my leg."

"Ewwww," the other two brothers agreed. Grabbing the bigfoot by the feet, the three ducks began to pull him to the door. When his brothers weren't looking, Louie threw a quick smirk over his shoulder, receiving a glare from their _houseguest_ in return.

* * *

"Ah hah! A bigfoot. I knew there was something strange… afoot," Scrooge said, pointing his crossbow at the giant, hairy creature.

"No, please don't. He's our friend!" Huey cried, diving in front of the giant.

"His name is Tenderfeet, but his soul is tender, too," insisted Dewey.

"We brought him out of the woods and into the mansion… and right into our hearts," Louie sighed, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "He could be someone's nephew, or father, or mother… We need to return him to the woods."

Choked up, their uncle Scrooge could only wave them onward. "Go ahead. Get that bigfoot back to its own kind, lads."

* * *

"When we first met, there was a thorn in your paw, but now…" Huey trailed off, choking back tears.

"It's in here," Dewey finished, wrapping an arm around his older brother, and pressing a hand over his heart. Rushing forward, the two threw their arms around Tenderfeet's neck to hug him goodbye.

"Come on, buddy. It's time to go home. This is hard on all of us," Louie announced, stepping forward as his brothers stepped back.

"I knew you liked him," Huey said, smiling at the pair.

"If he stays, we neuter him," Louie reminded his brother, even though his eyes were glued to the creature in front of him. The bigfoot winced, letting out a low whine.

Leaning close, Louie whispered, "I win," — channeling Doofus Drake's creepiness to perfection. "Now go find a pretty bigfoot lady, and have some hairy bigfoot kids. This is for your own good. Go! Go!" the green-clothed duck shouted, slapping the beast across the face (several times). "Bye, Tenderfeet, I love you. Have fun living in the gross woods, and not our awesome mansion anymore!"

Gavin stormed away, grumbling, "Stupid duck with a hoodie," under his breath. He'd show him… her… whatever the green duck was.

* * *

 _Note: I watched the episode a few times, and I think I have to agree that Dewey was likely in on the sentient bigfoot thing for, at least, part of the time. The panini press was a dead giveaway. Two more chapters to go. Gavin and his buddies will be coming up soon. Mentions of Doofus x Louie, but this is not actually a pairing story, just a slice of life._

 _Part of the **Life is Like a Hurricane** series, but posted separately due to the multiple chapters._


	2. Little Green Hoodie

**Chapter 2: Little Green Hoodie**

* * *

"The great outdoors! I can't believe it took this long to convince Uncle Donald that we're old enough to go camping alone," Huey announced, stepping back from his red tent.

"At least we have separate tents now. We're way too old to be sharing a sibling tent," Dewey insisted. With the red and blue tents now set up side-by-side, the elder triplets glanced over to see that the green tent was barely being held up by a single pole.

"Can you guys help me out? I can't get it up," Louie said, waving them over.

"Of course, we can!" their eldest brother stated, smiling happily at the thought of teaching his brother a life skill.

"Alright," Dewey sighed. As usual, it would be him and Huey doing all the hard work.

* * *

"And that's how you set up a one man tent," Huey announced, stepping back from the finished product. The tents: red, blue, and green were now lined up in a row.

"Good job," Louie said, looking up from his cell phone.

"Now you'll be able to set it up yourself, next time," the red-capped triplet said, turning away.

"Sure, sure," commented the youngest triplet, his eyes focused back on his phone.

Dewey was about to say something, when their eldest brother exclaimed, "Maybe we'll see Tenderfeet while we're out here." Huey's eyes were sparkling with joy at the thought of seeing the bigfoot again.

"Sure, Huey, but it's been nearly a year. He might have moved on." Picking up his sleeping bag, Dewey tossed it into the blue tent.

"Hard pass. Once was enough," Louie grumbled, typing away on his cell phone.

"Aw, come on… we know you miss him," the eldest triplet insisted, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

Louie groaned. "Oh my gosh, yes. I miss him sooooo much."

"Maybe he's already found a girlfriend. If he is around, we might get to see his hairy babies!" Dewey pointed out, throwing a teasing smile at their youngest brother.

"That would be the best camping trip ever. Speaking of camping, we need to get some firewood. You coming, Louie?" the junior woodchuck asked.

"Hmmm… no. You two go ahead, and have fun hiking around the boring woods," the youngest triplet insisted.

"Louie!"

The duck in question glanced up to see his brothers frowning at him. "Uh, I mean… someone has to stay behind to watch the tents. And I should be here when you know who arrives," Louie insisted.

"You invited Voldimort?" Huey gasped.

"He invited his new 'boyfriend,'" Dewey grumbled, using air quotes.

"Doofus Drake and Voldimort… not much a difference really," the eldest triplet stated.

"We're just friends. He's rich, and we're, someday, going to **be** rich. Besides, I can handle him perfectly fine," Louie said, waving them away. His brothers didn't HAVE to know yet that he was dating the millionaire teen next door.

"Fine, but you're not sleeping in the same tent together, and we'll be keeping a close eye on him," Dewey persisted, following Huey down the path.

"Honestly, they're so overprotective," the youngest brother groaned to himself, taking a seat on the log next to his tent. Phone still in hand, he typed away at the screen. Thank goodness for cell phone service. If they'd gone deeper into the woods, he might have had to suffer through camping without his precious…

"Finally alone, little green hoodie?" a deep voice purred from above him.

Louie's head jerked up, and his eyes landed on the massive form towering over him. "You…"

"Cha, bra. And I brought some friends," Gavin, aka: Tenderfeet, announced, waving a giant hand toward the three equally-large bigfoots standing behind him.

"This is the little squirt that got the best of you, Gavin?" the taller one asked, lifting the little duck by his hood to sniff at him. Louie cringed away, tapping rapidly on his cell phone.

"You sure it's a girl? Looks like a bro to me," the more muscular one said, sweeping the duck out of his friend's hands. Louie gasped as the bigfoot lifted him into the air for a closer look, the movement causing the cell phone to slip from his fingertips. The delicate piece of Waddle technology landed roughly on the ground, its screen cracking and going dark.

"Obviously, it's a female. Look how tiny and delicate she is," the bigfoot with the glasses insisted. "We're scaring the poor dear. Put her down, Trent."

"Alright," Trent replied, setting the green-hoodied duck back onto the log. Giving her head a light pat, he stepped back with a patient smile.

"I'm a bro — I mean, a boy," Louie insisted, glaring up at them.

"We aren't here to discuss the duck's gender, bros. We're here because **you** made me look like a _horny_ dog in front of the other two ducks," Gavin growled, leaning down to snarl into the youngest triplet's face.

"Dude, you ever heard of a breath mint?" Louie stated, refusing to back down. The other bigfoots started chuckling, elbowing each other behind their leader's back.

Gavin glanced back at them in annoyance, before returning his attention to his prey. "I could pulverize you right here, and right now," the bigfoot asserted, flexing his muscles. Louie couldn't help but cringe back. "But I don't beat on women, even if they **are** as unattractive as you." His entourage began to laugh, even as Gavin turned to walk away.

"Unattractive…" Louie hissed, his eyes blazing with hidden fire. Getting to his feet, he was about to go after the bigfoot when he heard the familiar sound of a scooter driving through the woods. "By the way, _Tenderfeet_ , you and your bros haven't met my extremely rich, and incredibly psychotic boyfriend yet, have you?"

"What?" Gavin half-turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Doofus! Come quick! It's the bigfoot I was telling you about! The one that keeps trying to mate with me!" the youngest triplet screamed, waving his arms at the driver of the little salmon-pink scooter that was nearing the campsite.

"What the..?" Gavin turned quickly as the bigger duck hopped off the bike, letting it fall to the ground unnoticed as he raced at them with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Leave MY LOUIE alone, you creeps! AAAAAAGHHH!" Doofus shouted, grabbing a stick from the ground to start swinging at the monsters.

"Ow! Ow! Run away!" The other three bigfoots raced off, trying to avoid the insane duck that was attacking them.

"Come back! He's just a little du… OW!" Gavin backed away, feeling the cut on his cheek throbbing from where the strange new bird had hit him with his stick. Behind the crazed avian was his green-hooded nemesis, grinning like he'd just gotten away with murder.

"This isn't over," the bigfoot growled under his breath, before dashing into the bushes to escape the duck's clearly insane boyfriend.

* * *

"Dude, that little brobra is way too terrifying. You're on your own," Trent stated, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I would suggest forgetting about her, my friend," his glasses-wearing friend insisted. "Girls like that are more trouble than any man can take."

"Yeah, find a bigfoot girl, man," his lanky friend suggested, following the others back to their shared cave in the woods.

"I wasn't trying to DATE her!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Sure you weren't."

"Dude, he so likes her."

"She's terrifying. I wouldn't want to get on HER bad side."

Gavin groaned loudly, his shoulders slumping as he proceeded to follow his friends through the trees. Maybe they were right. Perhaps it was best to just forget about the little brat that had outsmarted him — twice.

* * *

 _Note: Gavin's a jerk, but I'm sure he's not all bad. I have a little redemption chapter planned for him._


	3. Redemption

**Chapter 3: Redemption**

* * *

Gavin had every intention of avoiding the little green-hoodied duck and his/her brothers for the rest of his life, but fate saw fit to throw his nemesis back into his path again.

"Hey bro, it's that your little brobra over there?" Simon asked, adjusting his glasses as he peered through the trees. Trent and Kyle glanced up from the firepit, where they were roasting the hot dogs that they'd 'borrowed' from a campsite a few miles back.

"I don't care. Five years isn't long enough to avoid that little troublemaker," Gavin insisted, emptying the can of soda in his hands into his open mouth. Crushing it roughly, he flicked it aside, and leaned back against the log behind him, deliberately refusing to look at where his buddies were pointing.

"They really shouldn't be playing around on the cliff, bro. If they fall in the water, they're goin' right down the waterfall," Trent said, leaning closer for a better look.

"LOUIE!"

Gavin's ears perked up as his friends gasped loudly in shock.

"Your little brobra fell… in," Gavin heard Kyle say, but he was already on his feet. Racing to the edge of the cliff, he peered through the bushes in search of the ducks. Older, but still clad in red and blue, were the other two brothers. They were waving frantically from the top of the cliff along his side of the river, while another duck in a sailor suit raced around like a maniac. Glancing down at the water, the bigfoot caught sight of something green and white, before it was swallowed by the waterfall.

Growling, he dove off out of his hiding place, and into the icy water below. Swimming rapidly, he reached the base of the waterfall in only a few minutes. If he'd been paying attention, he would have heard the two ducks above him shouting "Tenderfeet!" Instead, he dove under the water, searching for the owner of the green hoodie. And there he was. Pushing himself deeper, he wrapped his arms around the little duck's limp body, and dragged him to the surface.

* * *

"Tenderfeet dove into the water, and saved Louie!" Huey cheered, leaping into the air with joy.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get down there. There's no way to cross the river up here," Dewey insisted, gesturing to the rapid water.

The bigfoot waved at them from down below, still cradling Louie's unconscious body in his arms as he stood on the opposite bank. He pointed his big fingers along a natural path that led to a cave a short distance away.

"I think Tenderfeet is trying to tell us that he's taking Louie into that cave over there," the eldest triplet said, waving back at their giant friend. "Awwww, he really does like Louie."

"Comeonyouguys! There'sabridgeanhourback,soweneedtogo,now!" Uncle Donald shouted, throwing everything back into their car.

"Coming!"

* * *

Louie winced as he struggled to open his eyes, only to feel the light blazing into them. Closing them tightly, he took a deep breath, and tried opening them again. He was in some kind of rocky room… a cave, perhaps? A giant form was hunched over a small fire, holding HIS jacket close to it.

"My hoodie!" the duck cried, only to fall back to the ground after trying to stand up. The bigfoot turned his head, startled, but glanced away just as quickly.

"Stay there," the monster grumbled, turning the fabric over in his arms. "I'm not going to burn it."

"What… what happened?" Louie asked, sitting up slowly this time. Glancing down, he quickly crossed his arms over himself when he realized he was completely unclothed.

"You and your brothers were playing by the waterfall, and you fell in. Don't you know how dangerous that is? You could have died," Gavin stated firmly, glaring at the hoodie in his hands.

"But… I didn't die. YOU saved me. Wait, WHY did you save me?" the duck asked, eyeing the bigfoot curiously.

"I just did. So now we're even. I'm calling a truce from here on out," the creature announced, turning the garment again.

"Awwww… do you secretly like me?" Louie teased.

"Of course not. You're far too much trouble," Gavin persisted, refusing to turn around for any reason.

"Admit it, you like me. That's why you're drying my hoodie," the duck said, slowly getting to his feet. His chest still hurt from being underwater for so long, and he was feeling rather drained, but other than that, he was doing fine.

"Here, you're clothing is dry enough now. Put it…"

Louie grinned, interrupting the bigfoot when he threw his arms around the larger creature's neck from behind. "Thank you, Tenderfeet. You're a real sweetheart!"

"Agh! Put your clothes back on before grabbing me!" Gavin shouted, his face flushing a deep red as the little bird clung to his back.

"You liiiiike me," the duck repeated, hugging him almost tightly enough to choke. "Thank you," he whispered into the bigfoot's ear, before grabbing his clothing, and slipping away.

"Geesh," Gavin grumbled, listening to the little duck pulling on his hoodie.

"There, all dressed now," Louie insisted, taking a seat by the fire. Turning his head, he smiled up at the uncomfortable bigfoot. "Turns out that you're actually a pretty nice guy, Gavin."

"Of course, I am… You remember my name?" the creature asked, blinking at the little duck in shock.

"Yep," Louie said. "Alright then, I agree to your truce."

"And you won't tell your brothers I can talk?" Gavin stated, raising a brow at the duck.

"I don't say a word, promise. But I'd avoid the Drake mansion. My boyfriend really wants a pet bigfoot now," sighed Louie, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good to know. Your boyfriend is almost as scary as you are," the monster replied.

"Oh, believe me, I'm _way_ scarier than him," the duck said, even as a dangerous smirk crossed over his face.

"Leaving you and your boyfriend alone," Gavin rushed to say.

"Thanks again for saving me. I mean it," Louie said, reaching out to touch the other man's hand.

Gavin felt his cheeks get warm again. "It was nothing. Don't mention it."

"LOUIE!"

Two nearly-identical ducks raced into the cave, throwing their arms around their brother.

"Guys, I'm fine. Tenderfeet saved me," Louie said, gesturing to the bigfoot.

Gavin let out a few grunts, even as the two older ducks threw their arms around him.

"Yousurehe'ssafe?" Donald asked, eyeing the bigfoot distrustfully.

"I promise, we're all safe. He won't hurt us, Uncle Donald," Louie insisted, letting his uncle pull him close.

" 'sgohome," the sailor insisted.

Gavin almost shouted a warning for them to avoid playing on the cliff, but kept his words to himself. Louie was well aware of the danger now, and wouldn't allow himself or his brothers to do something like that again. And thank goodness they had a truce now. He wouldn't have to worry about the little duck getting the best of him aga…

"Thanks again, Tenderfeet! Love you!" The little hoodie-wearing duck threw himself into the bigfoot's startled arms, pressing a beaked kiss to his cheek. Before Gavin even had a chance to react, he was racing out of the cave again.

"Geesh, that duck," Gavin sighed, rubbing his flushed cheek. He was going to be the death of him someday.

* * *

 _Note: And that's it, for this story. Hope everyone enjoyed reading it!_


End file.
